CellBlock
Jackson Walker, better known as Cell Block is currently employed with two federations: Universal Wrestling Federation, Premier WC. Early Life Coming Soon... Career San Angelo Wrestling Alliance After seven years in the federal prison, Cell Block was released back into society with nothing but the clothes that were given him. The only thing he knew was wrestling so he went to San Angelo and joined the small San Angelo Wrestling Alliance. There, he honed his skills whereas before, he basically fought to survive. Now with a few wins under his belt and a decent fan following, he decided it was time to go in the direction that fit him the most. The week before he won the SAWA Texas Championship, he turned on the fans and went heel; taking the name Cell Block. The next week, he went on to win the Texas Championship from Randy Rhodes. After a few title defenses, he lost the Texas Title to his foe, cleverly named The Warden. Global Wrestling Warfare Coming Soon... Ground Zero Wrestling 2K1 Coming Soon... Viking Wrestling Federation Coming Soon... Premier WC Coming Soon... Universal Wrestling Federation Coming Soon... Championships San Angelo Wrestling Alliance SAWA Texas Champion (x1) Global Wrestling Warfare GWW HardKore Champion (x2) GWW Tag Team Champion (x4) GWW United States Champion (x1) Ground Zero Wrestling 2K1 GZW2K1 United States Champion (x1) Viking Wrestling Federation VWF United States Champion (x1) Universal Wrestling Federation UWF Tag Team Champion (x1(w/ Duke)) Accomplishments Participated and Won the First Ever Handicapped Buried Alive Match at GZW2K1 Fallout: Root of All Evil(United States Title Match) Participated and Won the First Ever UWF Dance-Off Participated in the first ever 5-Team TLC match at UWF Breakdown '09 Participated in the first ever Death Bed Match at UWF Danger Zone '09 In Wrestling Entrance "Seek and Destroy" by Metallica slams the speaker system as the lights in the arena go out and orange and white spotlights spill over the crowd. The numbers '102904' flash on the screen before a highlight reel plays. The stage lights up orange and Cell Block emerges from the back. He walks to the top of the ramp, look around at the crowd, then raises his hands above his head. As he does this, pyros shoot from the stage all around him. As they stop, Cell Block walks down the ramp setting his sights on the ring. He doesn't stop to high five any fans and when gets to the ring he stops in front of it. Block take a deep breath and in one leap, jumps on the apron. He climbs through the ropes and waits in the center of the ring. Fighting Style 01. Brawler 02. Striker Complete Moveset Front Moves 01. 360 Clothesline 02. Atomic Drop 03. Brainbuster 04. DDT 05. Gutbuster 06. Northern Lights Bomb 07. The Shank (Steiner Screw Driver) 08. Crucifix Powerbomb 09. Overhead Press Powerslam 10. Shoulder Tackle 11. High Angle Drop Kick 12. High Angle Spine Buster Behind Moves 01. Bulldog 02. Russian Leg Sweep 03. German Suplex 04. Neckbreaker 05. Side Slam 06. Samoan Drop 07. Pump Handle Slam 08. Leg Kick (Like Triple H) 09. Full Nelson Slam 10. Reverse Vertical Suplex Submission Moves 01. Hangman Neck Breaker 02. Lockdown (Sharpshooter) 03. The Hole (Texas Cloverleaf) 04. Snitch (Cobra Clutch) Ground Moves 01. Fist Drop 02. Leg Drop 03. Leg Stomp 04. Face Stretch 05. Arm Breaker Standing Top Rope Moves 01. Flying Clothesline 02. Missile Dropkick 03. Diving Spear Grounded Top Rope Moves 01. Elbow Drop 02. Leg Drop 03. Blood In, Blood Out (Diving Headbutt) Front Turnbuckle Moves 01. Face Driver (Block sits on turnbuckle, places knee to the back of opp.'s head and drives it into the mat. 02. Running Spear 03. Shining Wizard Rear Turnbuckle Moves 01. Super Back Suplex 02. Snake Eyes 03. Super Fall Away Slam Dirty Moves 01. Eye Poke 02. Back Rake 03. Low Blow Weapons 01. Hand Cuffs 02. Brass Knuckles 03. Steel Chair 04. Crowbar Finishing Moves 01. 25 to Life 02. Corporal Punishment Trademark Moves 01. The Shakedown (Sweet Chin Music) 02. Entrapment (Hard Spear followed by Punches) Videos Tron Video 4qHaTnQHook Entrance, Trademark, & Finishers Video vA6m4xwjQY4 Notible Feuds *Richard Napier (GZW2K1) *Zoey Swan (UWF) Theme Songs *"King Kong" by Jibbs feat. Chamillionaire *"Seek and Destroy" by Metallica Personnel Life Coming Soon... Category:Wrestlers